residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
S
Enter Umbrella "Why Jill I am flattered but you see if I told you my name that would ruin my mystery and that would ruin the mystery of me after all it did the same thing with.. {Jill attempts to shot S who runs through a door}" S was hired by Umbrella to see why the results of Saul's copy of the G-virus had yet to be sent. Umbrella wanted him to retrieve a sample then leave the facility. After being informed of the dangers that he would encounter. Sent in with a squad of six three died before entering the facility. The other two were killed by S. S travels through the facility fighting his way through after stealing a sample he began his leave of the building. Along the way into and out he encounters one Jill Valentine along with Carlos. S Side Story After beating the game the S side story is open to be played. This is a play through of S entering and going through the lab eventually killing Beta, Gamma, and Zeta before finally escaping. S has a large difference when playing him instead of a knife he uses a claymore strapped to his back. He has a smaller equipment container has stronger melee attacks. His starting weapons are all he has these are a Revolver and Shotgun. Though every little in the way of weaponry his claymore take out normal zombies, lickers, crimson heads, and Rhos. S has larger amounts of health and can't be poisoned he can see perfectly in dark rooms thanks to his helmet. Appearance S never removes his full body suit. This includes a gas mask goggles with night vision a bullet proof vest over a heavy black shirt with hood. He wears long black armored pants steel toed boots his equipment is held in a over the shoulder pack. The claymore he carries is held in place by three black belts over his right shoulder well the pack is held over his left. In one scene his hair is briefly shown to be red blond in color. Abilities S is strong enough to carry a claymore around and it does not hinder him to any real degree and able to lift steel boxes and throw them at people. He is able to react to a situation much faster then most people would. When stabbed by Gamma he only laughs and pulls himself off the pipe. He is able to survive and heal from this that would kill any normal human. His stab wound healed almost completion the moment the pipe was removed. Personality Not much is shown but in any seen S is shown he likes to insult others and be a smart ass. He has large amounts of information and is a genius of exceptional caliber. Quotes "Wait this formula I have all the chemicals and with a touch here and there I well Umbrella is really going to love this." "Now now are you sad cause I shot your brother I'm sorry would you like me to shot you to?" "Jill we met again are you following because I'm not into the being followed by a weird girl thing. What that rope for? I know well Jill I didn't know you were that type of girl so whats are safe word... {Jill tries to shoot him again}" "Carlos how are you man remember when we both worked for Umbrella those were the days. How about that night in Vegas with and Italian twins remember buddy you got so drunk when we tried to ditch after we learned about the.. {Carlos tries to shot him} Jesus man are you trying to kill me I thought we were friends." Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil: The Sanctuary Category:Male Character Category:B.O.W. Category:Fan-made characters